


Alone

by Lylaurina



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pre-Sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylaurina/pseuds/Lylaurina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living alone in the middle of the ocean isn't all that terrific</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I found an article forever ago about how lonelier people take longer and hotter showers and that was my inspiration for this.

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are sick and tired of being alone. You don't know when this feeling started to become a nagging ache, but it's finally starting to get to you. However, you refuse to let your friends know how much it really bothers you. You want to be happy for them. No one is online currently and the empty feeling seems to cut right through you. Normally you would go work on your robots to distract you, but the past few days it hasn't done anything except make you more upset. You don't want another metal companion, you want human contact. You wish that you could at least see your friends in person. Video chatting isn't the same as seeing someone in person. However, they all manage to make you smile and feel a little less lonely for the duration of your conversations. Instead of sitting around and moping you decide to shower because it is getting late and you should probably try and sleep in your bed tonight rather than passing out at your desk. You turn off your computer, place your shades on your desk, and make your way to the bathroom avoiding the random smuppets strewn all over your floor. After turning on the faucet and letting the water warm up, you stare at yourself in the mirror. Have you always looked so tired? When did your hair get so messy? You sigh and strip off your clothes and step into the shower. The warm water calms your nerves a bit and you start washing yourself. It's almost as if you're trying to wash off the sadness. You've pretty much scrubbed your skin raw but you're clean and you feel a little bit better. You don't want to get out just yet so you keep standing under the stream of water. Finally you turn off the faucet, step out of the shower, and pull the towel off the rack. You dry yourself and drop the towel on the floor. You walk back into your room and pull on a pair of boxers and sleep pants. After turning off the light you grab Lil Cal and fall into bed. You stare at the ceiling and the empty feeling comes back. You wish you had someone to talk to about it but you're still at the whim of your friends' schedules and you really don't want to bother them anyway. You wipe at the tears pooling in your eyes and roll over. Maybe one day you will all get to see each other and you can stop feeling so bad. Eventually you fall asleep and awake to the sun coming through your windows.

**Author's Note:**

> -Flies into the sun-


End file.
